Never let me go
by DamonElenaendgame
Summary: Damon and Stefan fail to turn Elena's humanity back on and she ends up running away. Now it's a 150 years later. What happens when Elena finds out Damon is moving on. Will the possiblity of loosing him be the final push in making Elena turn her emotions back on? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: So I obviously don't own 'The Vampire Diaries' It's a sad truth for me...All rights are reserved to L.J Smith and the CW. **

**Okay so here is a new story. It came to me in a dream, which seems to be happening a lot for me...Anyway, I hope you all like it :)**

* * *

**Damon**

I watch as the two women sit at the island bar, locked in a heated discussion. I can't help the smile that breaks out on my face. I lean my body against the archway to the kitchen, my eyes never diverting from her beautiful face.

Her brown hair is thrown in a careless bun, a couple stray tendrils sneaking out. She's bent over the counter, looking intently at the magazine splayed out in front of her. The blonde beside her points at various images on the page, voicing her approval of certain ones and her disapproval of others.

"What do you think Damon?" I'm snap out of my assessment of the two ladies and look into a pair of wide chocolate doe eyes. I smile at the little pucker between her brows, relaying just how confused she is.

I walk over to the island counter and glance down at the magazine displaying various shapes, sizes and colors of cakes. I raise my eyebrow at them both. "I don't know, um what about that one?" I ask, pointing at a towering cake that looks like it would be expensive.

"God no, that is beyond ugly!" Caroline screeches. I furrow my brows in confusion, the cake looks alright to me. "Well...I don't know then" I say, throwing up my hands. "This is why men don't plan these things." I grumble, making a move to walk out of the kitchen.

A hand wraps around my wrist before I could move two steps away. I turn around just in time for plump lips to land on mine.

I smile into the kiss.

I make a move to deepen it, but before I could she's pulling back and giving me a sweet smile. "Don't worry honey; it's a nice cake, just not the one we're looking for." She says, giving me one last quick peck on the lips before sitting back down on the stool and getting back to work.

I roll my eyes at the seriousness in which they're taking this.

Women, in all my years on this earth, I still don't understand them.

I make my way into the parlor, more than ready for a drink. I pour a tumbler full of bourbon and take a seat on the couch, propping my feet up on the coffee table. I lay my head on the back of the couch and close my eyes.

I only get around five minutes of peace before I feel someone sit down beside me. I immediately know who it is. "Not getting cold feet are you?" he teases. I open my eyes and glare into emerald green eyes. "No Stef, I'm not getting cold feet." I hiss. I motion for him to keep it down, the last thing I need is for a certain someone to overhear.

"Sorry." He says, giving me a sheepish look. I nod my head and take a sip of bourbon, enjoying the familiar burn it makes as it slides down my throat.

"So are Caroline and Alexis still in there?"

"Yeah, they've been in there since this morning" I say. He nods his head and we lapse into silence. It's been around one hundred and fifty years since I last saw Stefan. After everything that happened back then, we both just decided to go our separate ways.

He left Mystic Falls.

I stayed.

Well at least for a couple years, but eventually I gave up on that small one horse town and packed up my bags and left. "Have you ever come across...?" Stefan trails off, looking around the room uncomfortably. I immediately know who he's talking about.

Elena Gilbert.

He's asking if I've ever come across Elena in our hundred and fifty years apart. I shake my head no, even though I have, but I would never tell him that.

He doesn't need to know the gory details.

I only saw her once, fifty years ago, before I met Alexis.

I think back to all those years ago. After our failed and feeble attempt at getting Elena to turn her emotions back on, she left town.

Well Katherine let her out of her cell, because she thought it would be a better punishment. Apparently she thought poor little Elena would come crawling back to us after having to deal with the real world, without us fawning all over her and trying to protect her.

Yup...Well that didn't happen.

She just up and left, after attacking Matt and almost draining him dry.

After that Stefan immediately packed up and left. He said and I quote "_The girl I love is gone and she's never coming back. I can't deal with this anymore; I need to start fresh, away from this town." _I actually couldn't believe that he would so easily give up on Elena, the so called love of his life.

I stayed.

Of course I stayed.

I waited in that God forsaken town for her to come back. When Caroline confronted me on why the hell I stayed and not just take off like Stefan, I didn't know what to say. I never really gave her an answer.

To this day I'll still vehemently deny it, but I know why I stayed now. I stayed to make sure Elena's friends would be okay. I paid off Donovan's college tuition, while simultaneously compelling a few people to look past his failing marks in order to get him into college.

I looked after Bonnie.

I looked after Caroline.

All because I thought, no I _hoped _that if Elena ever turned on her humanity, she would have some guilt lifted off her chest. That she wouldn't have to worry about her human friends and how she treated them. That she could know that they lived long and happy lives and now have some grand kids running around the world.

I thought I would make her burdens less.

I don't necessarily regret doing it; it's just that it didn't help any. Elena as far as I know, still has her emotions off. The last time I checked in, she was in Rome, having the time of her life. That was fifty years ago.

I stopped checking in when I met Alexis.

She was everything I needed and wanted. We hit it off immediately. I was in Hawaii, just wandering around. I saw a pub and decided to soak my sorrows in the bottom of a liquor bottle. I barely finished the first bottle when she sidled up next to me.

She was beautiful and exotic, with her tanned skin and an orange flower in her hair. I knew right away that she was a vampire. She wasn't timid or shy. She was confident and fierce. I was drawn to her even before she even spoke.

"Damon?" I jolt out of the walk down memory lane, looking over at an amused Stefan. "What?" I ask chugging the rest of my bourbon and placing it on the coffee table. "I said that the wedding is in a few weeks, and you need to have a bachelor party."

Oh yeah, I forgot all about that.

"Well do you have something planned brother?" I ask.

He gives me a smirk and a weak imitation of my eye wiggle. I can't help but chuckle at him. It seems Miss Peirce ruffled Saint Stefan's perfect little feathers and made him into an actual...dare I say it... fun guy.

Gasp!

Hell that one didn't shock me too much. I kind of figured Steffy always loved Katherine. I never knew for sure, what with the "I hate Katherine" mask he always wore. But I guess after Elena went awol, Katherine ended up weaseling her way back into his hart.

What surprised me the most was the way Katherine and Stefan both changed. Katherine actually became nice and something that almost resembled...a human.

Stefan on the other hand actually got that stick out of his ass and became fun. He is more easy going and not as broody anymore. He can actually let loose and have fun without going all rippah.

"Well we can go to a strip club." Stefan suggests. I didn't even have to count to five seconds before two sets of angry footsteps, stomped their way into the parlor.

"Stefan if you even think about going to a strip club-"

"Damon if you even think about going to a strip club-" Katherine and Alexis both shout at the same time. I found it kind of eerie that they both trailed off at the end, promising something that I'm not sure I want to find out.

I shoot to my feet and make my way over to her. "Don't worry babe, I don't want to go to a strip club." I say, trying to diffuse the situation. I watch as my lovely fiancée deflates. She wraps her arms around my waist and leans up for a kiss. "Good." She says, smiling against my lips. I pull away and kiss her head, turning to look over at Stefan.

He seems to not have as good of luck as me. He's currently getting chewed out by a pissed Katherine, asking why he needs to go to a strip club. Stefan's eyes are wide as he looks over at me, mouthing the words _help. _I shrug my shoulders and mouth back _nope. _

I'm not going to risk pissing off my girl.

"Okay so we'll go to a regular club then." I say, holding Alexis tighter. Stefan nods his head spastically, like he's a freaking bobble head doll. I try not to laugh as he follows a pissed off Katherine out of the room like a lost puppy.

"Caroline and I have finally decided on the cake. Now all that's left is the final fitting for the dress and then we're all set." She says, lifting her hands to wrap around my neck.

"I can't wait to finally be Mrs. Salvatore." She says, her eyes sparkling with glee.

"I can't wait either." I say.

I'm finally in a happy place and nothing is going to ruin this for me.

In four weeks...

I'll be a married man.

**A/N: Have no fear! This is a Delena fic. I promise! Please don't stake me...because that would hurt...a lot. I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review telling me all your thoughts and feelings...Come on purge. **

**Tara xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Well as the sad reality sets in...It is true that I do _not _own 'The Vampire Diaries' nope that right is reserved for L.J Smith and the CW.**

**Okay everyone can I just say wow! You all overwhelmed me. I can't believe the response I got from this. I thought it was going to flop, but I kept getting emails that people favourite/followed and reviewed this story! Wow you guys! Thank-you all so much and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Elena**

I revel in the sweet nectar flowing down my throat in waves. There is nothing but absolute pleasure as the velvet liquid flows into me, filling me with its life force. I vaguely realize that the source of my pleasure is dwindling.

The blood becomes harder and harder to draw, as the petty human's pulse begins to slow. I clamp my jaw down harder, trying to take in every last drop. I faintly hear the weak pleading of the man trying to salvage his fragile life.

I take a couple more gulps and then nothing. The blood is gone and the human is dead. I push myself away from him and watch as he drops uselessly to the ground.

What a shame.

He was tasty.

I look around the bedroom, taking in its complete disarray. God I love it when they put up a fight. Their blood starts to pump faster with adrenaline and fear, their pulse pounding away. Mm it's absolutely delicious.

Well as opposed to when they're in ecstasy. That has to trump all. The blood then...It is indescribable. Now I know why so many vampires seduce their meal before they eat them. Tonight I opted for the fear tactic.

It's fun to switch it up a little.

I step over the human's body and make my way towards the door. On my way out, I throw a match behind me. I don't look back as I hear the sizzling of the fire making its way across the floor. For some reason I adopted this habit as a way of covering my tracks when I end up killing one of them.

I don't like to do that regularly. Usually I just feed off of them until they're almost dead and then leave them freshly compelled. It's a good strategy, but sometimes that gets boring. It doesn't sooth my inner beast. So eventually something like tonight will happen.

I walk out of the house and run down the street to where my car is parked. This way no one will recognize me or say I was there. I could always compel them, but that usually requires a lot of work.

I hop into my car and make my way to my penthouse. After having a blast overseas, I decided to come back to America. Eventually I ended up migrating to the city that never sleeps. I mean what better place to stay inconspicuous.

I had to go out of the city for this hunt. I usually do that when I want to kill. I go to the surrounding areas and target my next pray. New York is where I have my fun with them. I never hunt to kill, close to home.

That's my number one rule.

And it worked for me so far.

I open the door to my penthouse and immediately feel on edge. I can tell right away that someone is in my apartment room. I soundlessly close the door, trying to make as little noise as possible.

I place my keys on the little table beside the door and take a step into the room. My senses are on high alert, trying to detect a presence in the apartment.

I'm momentarily blinded when the light switch is turned on. I whip around to face the intruder, ready to attack if need be. I stop when I see who's leaning against the wall, their arms crossed over their chest.

"Alroy" I say. He unfolds his arms and steps away from the wall. He gives me a smirk, his hazel eyes shining with mirth. "Elena, long time no see." He says in his thick Irish accent. I raise one eyebrow.

"Ah still have your emotions off I see." He says walking past me and into the kitchen. My apartment is mostly wide open space, so the kitchen, bedroom and living room are all out in the open. I follow him with my eyes, not moving from my spot.

"I expect there is a reason as to why you're here." I state, watching his short curly red hair disappear into the fridge. "You don't keep any blood bags in the fridge?" He whines.

"I like my blood at 98.6 degrees." I say, folding my arms across my chest. "Well, that's unfair to guests." He states. He ditches the kitchen in favour of the living room. He sprawls out on the couch, his hands behind his head.

He likes to make himself at home, when he comes here.

It irks me and he knows it. That's why he does it. He has been a thorn in my side for years, trying anything to get those pesky emotions of mine back on. Even though it's a lost cause he still tries. "Come on Alroy; just tell me why you came here after ten years. I thought you finally realized I was a lost cause and gave up."

"Oh little Elena, I'd never give up on you. I was just researching." He says.

There's a pregnant pause. I wait for him to fill in the blanks, but he just closes his eyes and doesn't say anything. "Well...? What were you researching?" I ask, getting impatient with him.

"Oh you know...Someone." He says.

"Okay someone as in?"

He doesn't say anything, he just looks at me. I tap my foot, grinding my teeth as I wait for him to specify.

"Well his name starts with a D and ends with amon." He says, his eyes twinkling with glee. I grit my teeth at the name from my past. I haven't heard that name in a long time. "Now why in the hell would you be researching Damon?"

"Well I wasn't necessarily researching...more like...stalking." He says, looking a bit sheepish. "Okay so why in the hell were you stalking him?" I demand, more than a little confused about this.

"Oh you know...I thought I would give you an update on him."

"I told you that I wanted you to stop with that! I don't care about him. I let you do this for far too long, I want to wash my hands of that part of my life. You need to stop with this little obsession. I'm not turning my emotions back on; get that through your thick skull." I grit out, tired with his need to make me turn everything back on.

I told him about my life in Mystic Falls one time when I was wasted, well as wasted as a vampire could get.

Now he's using it against me.

Bastard.

He never used to be like this. A couple years ago he was exactly like me, an emotionless vampire. Just like it's supposed to be.

Then like everything tragic, he met someone. I don't understand how he could turn it all back on in the name of love. What bull crap! Why would someone want to turn their emotions on for just one stupid pesky emotion that would just cause pain and heartache later on?

It just doesn't make sense.

No one could get me to turn it back on.

"Oh okay than." He says jumping up to his feet. I sigh at the fact that he finally is letting this go...for today. Knowing him and his new sappy self, he'll be back on the "_get Elena her humanity back_" band wagon.

"Well I guess I would say it's nice seeing you again, but..." I trail off, clearly indicating to him that he's starting to over stay his welcome. If I didn't see him in a thousand years, it would be too soon.

"Oh and before I go, your beau is back in Mystic Falls" He says before closing the door behind him. "He's not my beau!" I shout after him.

I hear his chuckle as he makes his way down the hallway and to the elevator.

Damn guy.

Great now I'm thinking about Damon and this cannot due.

I push thoughts of him out of my mind and focus on one thing.

Hunger and how quickly it's growing, making my stomach grumble.

Damn it.

I just ate and now thanks to that bastard, I'm hungry again.

I quickly switch into skinny jeans and a corset top and grab my keys off of the table.

Well I guess it's time for a little fun.

* * *

I walk into my favourite spot. A night club teaming with drunk and horny young adults, all their pulses pounding as they dance to the DJ's club mix. I make my way through the crowd and towards the bar, taking a seat next to a group of rowdy college students.

"Hey beautiful, what's a hot girl like you doing in a club all by herself?" I smile and turn around in my seat to face a blonde boy with muddy brown eyes and dimples. "Well hello handsome." I say, looking him up and down. He has on an American eagle t-shirt with a leather jacket and some dark wash jeans.

I watch as his friends nudge him on the shoulder and walk away. He gives them a cocky smirk and then gives me his full attention. "So can I buy you a drink?" He asks, flagging down the bartender. "One sex on the beach for my lady he-"

"Actually make it bourbon." I say to the bartender. He nods his head and turns around to make the drink. "You're having bourbon? Isn't that a man's drink?" He asks. Oh great, he's one of those guys.

"No." Is all I say, taking the drink from the bartender's hand. I take a big gulp and sigh at the burning trail it makes down my throat. I finish it off pretty quickly and stand up, taking his hand in mine.

"Come out back with me." I say, pulling on his hand to make him follow. His eyes darken with lust as he nods his head vigorously. I pull him through the crowd and open the door to the back alley of the club.

As soon as the door closes behind us, I push him up against the brick wall of the club. He grunts from the impact, but it doesn't seem to sway him. He places his hands on my hips and pulls me to him.

Our lips connect. I wait for him to trail his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I take control of the kiss, trailing my hands up his shoulders and to his neck. He moans into my mouth, grinding his hips into mine.

I pull back from the kiss and look into his lust filled eyes. I place both my hands on his cheeks. I smirk as he tries to bring my lips back to his. "Sorry stud, but I'm hungry" I say.

His eyes cloud with confusion, but before he could utter a single word I tilt his head to the side. His neck is bared before me and I almost salivate at the pounding of his pulse. I feel the telltale tingling of the red blood vessels entering my eyes.

The veins throb under my eyes as my fangs descend. I take pleasure from the look of fear that flashes through his eyes. Before he could scream I have my hand over his mouth. I pull my head back and lung like a snake attacking its prey.

My fangs slide into his neck like butter. I moan as his blood gushes out of his wound and into my mouth. I feel him struggle as he tries to fight for his life. Gosh humans can be so melodramatic. It's not like I'm going to kill him or anything.

I'm just taking a sip.

I continue to take slow, but deep drags of his tantalizing blood. His essence flowing into me is the most pleasurable experience ever...Well beside vamp sex. That might trump this, although I've had little experience in that area.

I only had sex with three vampires in my life. A couple times with a vampire named Jared, once with Alroy and then a long time ago with-

I pull back and look down at the human incredulously. "Did...Did you just piss yourself?" I ask, looking down at his soiled pants. The smell of urine permeates the air, making me take a couple steps away from him.

He slumps down the wall, tears flowing out of his eyes and making a trail down his cheeks. If I had emotions I would probably think this hilarious, but all I can do is stare at him. I know it's funny; it's just that I don't feel the emotion.

His lips are trembling as he lets out barely audible whimpers. I walk back towards him, stopping my inhalation through my nose. The smell is very potent and it makes me want to gag. As I make my way back to him, he cowers away from me.

I roll my eyes at him.

I pick him up by the lapels of his jacket and pull him up to his feet. "You will forget all about me. You will go home and put a band aid on your neck and tell people you fell and hurt yourself." He repeated what I said and then walks back into the club.

I make my way back to my car and hop inside. I make to drive to my apartment, but then what Alroy said to me earlier enters my mind.

"_Your beau is back in Mystic Falls"_

That thought bounces around in my head, the words on a loop. Before I even realize what I'm doing I drive past the turn to my apartment. It's tempting, very tempting. I smirk as I decide what I'm going to do.

This could be fun.

It's settled.

I'm going back to Mystic Falls.

**A/N: So...what did you think? I hope it was okay. I'm kind of nervous about this, because it is so freaking hard to write an emotionless Elena. I hope I did it some justice...Anway please leave a review if you liked it...at all.**

**Tara xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly...I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries' :( Nope that goes to the amazing L.J Smith and the CW**

**Okay so sorry for the long wait. I had prom! Yes it was fun if any of you actually care. Second exams are coming up so I'm getting so stressed out and I haven't had time to sit down and write...I know sad right. I just want to tell you all that the updates will be spread out until school is done. As a sorry for the long wait, this chapter is longer than the others.**

**OH! I got a new Beta who helped fix the mistakes made...Yes I'm human and make mistakes (GASP!) Haha anyway I would like to thank Danni1989 for helping me on such short notice :) **

* * *

**Damon**

I wake up to the sounds of birds chirping. The rays of the morning sun trickle in through my thick burgundy curtains. I groan as I hear the moans coming from the other wing of the house. Sometimes I hate having enhanced hearing.

"Seriously they're already at it?" I groan, pulling the duvet over my head. It proved fruitless at blocking the horny couple. "They've been going at it like rabbits and they've only been here for under a week." The tinkling laugh beside me brightens my mood.

I peek out from under my covers and look over at the brunet beauty lying beside me. Her elbow is bent and her hand is supporting her head. She stares down at me tenderly with a warm smile on her face.

I push the covers off of my body and huff in annoyance.

"You would think that after almost a century together they wouldn't act like a couple of horny teenagers." I grumble, not particularly happy with this situation. "Well..." Alexis says, trailing her finger down my naked chest.

"We've been together for almost five decades and I would say that our sex life is just as active as theirs" she whispers in a husky voice, "If not more." With that her lips descend on mine.

* * *

A couple hours later, I look over at a now sated Alexis. I close my eyes, trying to regulate my breathing.

"God I love you." I say, in bliss from the pleasure that is still wracking my body. I hear her breathlessly giggle beside me.

"I love you too." She replies.

"We should probably get up. You have your bachelor party tonight and I have my bachelorette party too, so we need to get ready. We already wasted half the day." I look over at the digital clock on my night stand and widen my eyes.

We've made love for four hours? Holy shit is Caroline ever going to be pissed at me. If Alexis isn't ready in an hour, Caroline is probably going to rip off a vital part of my male anatomy. I throw the covers off my body and push myself up and off of the bed.

"Okay you should go take a shower and get dressed and I'll go make breakfast and warm up some blood for you." I say, slipping on my pants from yesterday. "Thank-you hon" She says, sauntering into the en-suite bathroom.

I shake my head from the image of her naked body walking into my bathroom and make my way downstairs. I immediately want to walk right back out of the kitchen as soon as I see the devilish smirk gracing the woman's features. She's sitting at the kitchen isle, her right leg crossed over her right and her fingernails tapping on the counter.

"Thank-you hon." She mocks. I roll my eyes and make my way to the cupboard, pulling out the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes. "You know Katherine, just because you're with Stefan doesn't mean I have to act civil when you're being a bitch." I say, pulling a pan from the rack.

"How am I being a bitch?" She asks me, a look of false innocence on her face. I give her a look that expresses my annoyance. "I just find it cute that she calls you hon and you're all domesticated. It's a big difference from the whole _I'm a big bad vampire _Damon that you used to be." I ignore her attempt to get a rise out of me. I keep my back to her and take out a spatula to continue cooking Alexis' pancakes.

"Awe that's so cute, I never thought I would see you so whipped…I don't even think you were this bad with Elena." She drawls out her name mockingly. I grip the counter, trying to keep my anger under control.

Although Katherine has become bearable since dating Stefan, she still grates on my nerves. That's why I only talk to Stefan over the phone for the last couple of decades. Katherine is still Katherine, even though she's relatively nicer…sort of.

"I'm not whipped!" I shout, turning around in order to shoot a death glare at her. All she does is raise her eye brow at me in reply. I curse under my breath at letting her get a rise out of me. "Speaking of whipped, where's Steffy?" I ask, trying to change the subject away from me and to him.

"Great segue; he's rounding up the gang for your bachelor party tonight."

"Ah, so when are the girls getting here?" I ask, grabbing a plate and using the spatula to place the two pancakes on it. I walk over to the fridge and get a bottle of syrup out. "They should be here soon. You know I never understood why she likes eating breakfast and shit like that. It's not like we need it."

I get out a fork and knife and place it all on the island. "Just because we don't need it doesn't mean she doesn't like the taste."

Katherine just rolls her eyes.

We sit in awkward silence for a couple of minutes. "Damon." I look up over at Kat, seeing concern in her eyes. "Are you sure this is-"

"Damon it smells amazing in here. Oh and you made my favorite!" She gives me a dazzling smile and walks up to me, kissing me on the cheek.

"I will go get ready before everyone else shows up." She says, getting up from the bar stool and walking out of the room. My eyes are drawn back to my lovely fiancée as she sits across from me and elegantly digs into her syrup soaked pancakes.

She moans in pleasure and closes her eyes, savoring the taste. She does this every time. I think she takes more pleasure in human food then she does in blood, which is completely illogical. I asked her about it once and she only said that now that her taste buds are enhanced, she can taste the deliciousness of human food better. Her words not mine. I think blood is still the best taste in the world.

I never met a vampire who enjoys human food more than blood.

It still bewilders me.

I drag my eyes away from her and stare at the granite counter top. My mind goes back to what Katherine said. Am I sure of what? That sentence stumps me. What the hell was she going to say? Was she going to ask me if I'm sure about Alexis?

No, that couldn't be it…Could it? No Katherine likes Alexis…Well as much as Katherine can like someone other than herself and Stefan. But if that was what she was going to ask then why? Does she think I'm getting cold feet?

No.

I'm in love with Alexis, why would I get cold feet. This is what I want-

A throat clears and it brings me out of my thoughts.

I look up at her, her beauty distracting me from everything else.

Yes.

I'm absolutely in love with her.

She finishes quickly, taking her plate and putting it in the sink. She saunters over to me, a devious smirk gracing her perfectly plump lips.

As she gets closer to me, her scent washes over me. She smells like the syrup she just ate and jasmine. God I love that smell. It has to be my favorite smell in the world. I feel myself get lightheaded as the smell completely overwhelms me.

This is one thing that I love about her.

Her scent immediately calms me. It's like all my worries wash away and all there is in my life is her. I accept her kiss without hesitation. I get up from my stool and lift her up into my arms, placing her onto the island.

Before my hands can even begin to roam her delicious curves, a throat clears behind us. I groan and reluctantly pull away. I lean my forehead against hers and stare into her inky black eyes, the lust flaring within them.

"Awe sorry mate, did we interrupt something?" I pull myself away from her. I don't look over to the intruders, who at this point I would really like to rip their heads off.

"God damn cock blocker" I mutter, helping Alexis off the counter. I watch her get her appearance together, before I look over at the three bone heads in the arch way to the kitchen. There stood Stefan, Klaus and Jeremy.

The third I haven't seen since he was revived by a desperate Bonnie. She was so sure that she would be able to do the spell that went against nature.

She proved that she could.

Well with a little help.

She had another witch help her with the difficult spell that would have definitely killed her if she tried on her own. This only took place after we defeated Silas. She got him down and I shoved the cure down his throat and snapped his neck, killing him.

Bless the witch.

She took care of our biggest problem. She and Jeremy lived a great life together. They had kids, who sadly died in a car accident.

I feel bad for the kid. He and Bonnie couldn't have another kid due to the fact that he was turned into a vampire not too long before that. So he will look twenty-eight for the rest of eternity. He stuck by Bonnie until the bitter end.

When she died of old age, he moved on. He went around the world, trying his hand at tracking down Elena. Bonnie couldn't do a locator spell on her because for some reason she was blocked. When Jeremy was revived we tried everything we could to find her, knowing that _this_ would be the thing to turn her humanity back on.

Sadly that didn't work.

When I did find her that one_ day _I brought it up…That didn't work.

I shake my head from that day. I don't want to think of _her._

I feel a hand on my shoulder, the warmth bringing me back to the present. "So we should get going." Stefan says. I nod my head, the bar we're going to is in Georgia.

Not Bree's. Thank-God that place is gone. "Okay, let's go." I say. I turn around and plant a lingering kiss on her lips. "I'll be back tomorrow okay." I whisper, pulling back to look into her eyes.

"I'll miss you." She says.

"I'll miss you too." I say back, pulling away from her. The three of us walk out of the house and to the cars.

I lean back against the vehicle as Stefan and Klaus say their goodbyes to Katherine and a now arriving Caroline. Jeremy comes over to me and leans against the car beside me. "Do you think she'll catch wind of this?" he whispers, still looking over at the couples.

I understand the reasoning for his whispering. Although he does like Alexis, Elena is still his sister and he desperately wants to see her again. I told him of my last meeting with her. I told her where she was and that I was done. He thanked me and got on a plane to Europe.

He had no luck in finding her.

"Even if she does, she probably won't care enough to come. Anyway I hope she doesn't. Sorry kid, but I don't want her ruining this for me." I say, giving him an apologetic look. He shrugs his shoulder.

"I understand, but if she does then that means that there is a possibility that she might be _Elena _again right?" I feel bad for the kid; I don't want to tell him that there is no hope. I never told him what happened fifty years ago. If I did it would even get him to give up hope.

"Yeah, it's possible." I say, trying to put him in a good mood for tonight.

He pushes himself off the car and enters it. I too follow as Klaus and Stefan get in the car. "Are you ready for some fun boys?" Klaus asks, pulling out of the drive and onto the road.

We all mumble yes, which makes him roll his eyes. What does he expect; we're going to a bar. It's nothing we haven't done before.

"Good cause we're going to a strip club."

Oh no, this is not good. I was about to refute that stupid idea when Stefan speaks up.

"You know what, yeah let's do this. This is Damon's bachelor party and what's a bachelor party without strippers?"

"Gasp! Stefan what would Katherine say?" Jeremy mocks.

"Who cares? _Damon _is getting married." He says it as if that's answer enough. "I don't know guys, Alexis-"

"Come on Damon! What does she have your balls in her back pocket? God it's like you totally gave up your man card. Where is the Damon Salvatore that actually _knew _how to have fun?" I glare at Stefan through the rear-view mirror.

Like he's one to talk, when Katherine tells him to jump, he asks how high.

"I still have my man card you ass."

"Then prove it."

I look at the three men in the car who are staring at me intently.

"Fine" I say, slumping back in the seat.

I just hope Alexis doesn't hear about this.

**A/N: So...what do you all think? Did you like it...at all? If you did (Or didn't who am I to judge?) Please leave a review :) Oh and Delena reunion next chapter! **

**Tara xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: So...as I said before and will continue to begrudgingly admit...I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries' **

**Hello everyone! I know, that you all might be getting frustrated with the long periods of time you have to wait for the chapter, but never fear, in only 12 days school will be done and this story will get my undivided attention. Well sort of, I mean it's summer, you never know what can happen. Anyway, I want to thank my wonderful beta (Danni1989) who's been patient and fast with her...betaing? Is that what you call it? Anyway thanks to her speedy awesomeness you guys get a chapter today! Yay!**

* * *

**Damon**

In hindsight, this was not the best idea. I never felt guiltier than I do now. I know, I know, it's my bachelor party, so I shouldn't feel guilty. Yet, as the stripper finishes giving me a lap dance (at the insistence of Klaus, Stefan and Jeremy) I can't help the gnawing guilt eating its way through me.

I should be enjoying this.

But I can't.

That is truly depressing.

I watch the scantily clad women strut around on stage. Their bodies move provocatively, to the sound of the pulsing music. I grab my glass of whiskey and slump back into the couch, watching as baby Gilbert tries to decline a lap dance.

I don't understand why we're here. We all have a significant other, well…except for Jeremy. Stefan has Katherine, Klaus has Caroline and I have my Alexis. I sigh and look over at Klaus and Stefan whom seem to be enjoying themselves. A wave of envy crashes over me. Why can't I enjoy myself also? Yes I'm getting married to the love of my long life, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun.

I try to relax, taking a big gulp of the whiskey in my hand. "Seriously, come on mates! What's the whole point in coming to a strip club, if you all are being recluses? Come on, enjoy yourselves." Klaus says, stepping outside of the ropes and flashing us his fangs. "Hello love, how about a private room for my friend?" He says, grabbing the wrist of the blonde woman who just gave me a lap dance.

She looks back over at me and smiles. "Well come on then." She says, holding out her hand for me. "Did you just compel her?" I ask, looking into her slightly dazed eyes. He just shrugs and walks back over to the couch. "No I am not doing this. I'm staying right here with you guys." I state, taking a sip of my drink.

"No you're not. Come on Damon, this is your last chance at being a free man, why not enjoy it?" Stefan says, patting me on the back. "Stefan, I'm not the type of guy whom cheats on his fiancée." I grumble and stay rooted to my seat. "Damon I'm not saying you are and anyway this isn't cheating. It's not like you're going to have sex with her." He persuades, nudging me with his elbow.

"God and here I thought you were a saint." I mumble, finally giving in. Before I can take the girls hand, Klaus appears beside her and whispers something into her ear. She nods robotically and then holds out her hand once again for me. I stupidly take the girls hand and follow her into a private room in the back of the club.

When we enter the room, she pushes me down onto one of the two chairs in the room. She backs up, looking me up and down. Her hands go to me shirt, her nimble fingers working the first top two buttons off. "Whoa wait a minute" I say, grabbing a hold of her wrists and gently pushing them away.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Candy."

"Now tell me your real name." I compel, looking into her bright green eyes. "Lilly." She says in a monotone voice. "Okay Lilly, just sit down." I demand, lightly pushing her into the direction of the chair right in front of mine.

* * *

I exit the private room and make my way back to the main part of the club. I made sure to leave the first couple of buttons on my top undone in order for them to think that Lilly actually did what she was meant to instead of sitting in a chair telling me her life story.

Yes I realize that this would definitely be the point in which my man card should be revoked, but I just couldn't do it. I feel like hitting myself. Katherine was right, I changed. I'm definitely not the bad-ass Damon Salvatore everyone knew.

Now I'm a…Docile vampire. Gosh if the old Damon Salvatore could see me now, he would probably rip my heart out without a second thought. Not willing to admit what truly went down in the private room, I walk towards the V.I.P section with my head held high.

When I reach Stefan, Klaus and Jeremy, they're all looking over at me expectantly. "Awe, our little Damon's a man now." Klaus coos, patting Stefan on the back. I roll my eyes at his antics. "Ha, ha very funny Klaus," I deadpan while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Come on mate, I'm just joking." He says.

I let out a big sigh and sit back down in my seat. I order another glass of whiskey and try to enjoy the rest of the night with my boys.

It's almost midnight when the club begins to shut down for the night. Jeremy and I seem to be the only ones relatively sober. Stefan and Klaus are absolutely wasted. I roll my eyes as they lean on each other as we exit the club.

"I love you man." Stefan says, his words slurred.

"I love you too mate." Klaus says back, his words just as slurred.

I lean in closer to Jeremy, who looks on in amusement as the couple repeatedly professes their love for each other. "You see, I always thought that there was something going on there. I mean I could totally ship that." I say, nodding my head in Stefan and Klaus' direction.

"Yeah they make a cute couple. You're right, I would totally ship Klefan." Jeremy says. I look over at him, like he has two heads. "Klefan?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him in confusion. "Yeah, their ship name. You know like Klaus and Caroline are Klaroline. Stefan and Katherine are Statherine and you and Alexis are…Wait I haven't come up with one for you guys yet." He says.

"Well thanks a lot Jer, I can really feel the love." I say sarcastically.

"Well it's not my fault your names don't really go together. Anyway I did have one for you and Ele-" He freezes mid sentence, looking over at me as if to judge my reaction. I knew who he was going to say. I glance down at the ground, watching my feet as we walk to the car.

For some unknown reason, my curiosity is piqued. There is a niggling in the back of my mind that is itching to know what Elena's and my couple name is. We're getting closer to the car and to the knuckle heads that are now leaning against the vehicle with their arms still locked around each other.

"So…what was our couple name?" I ask, trying to look and sound like the question really isn't that big of a deal. I quick a glance up at Jer and notice a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

Well, I guess I'm busted.

"Your couple name is…was Delena." He says, taking his eyes off of the ground and connecting with mine. "Well, well that was very original. Did you come up with that one all on your own Jer?" A melodic voice asks from behind us. I freeze up at the sound of _her _voice.

It's impossible.

Why would she be back? Why would she be in Georgia of all places? "Elena?" Jeremy asks, whipping around to see if it's actually her. "Hey little brother" She says. I feel disappointment run through my veins at the cold detached tone in her voice.

I want to believe that it's for Jer because of the fact that he held so much hope that if Elena just saw him again that she would turn it on, but it's not. Damn it, thanks to Jeremy a little trickle of hope set into my being and now it's crushed…_again_ without even actually seeing her.

I hear the sound of skin, slapping against skin. I know without actually seeing, that Jeremy is hugging Elena for dear life. I slowly turn around and finally come face to face with the woman who crushed my heart, cut it up into little pieces, put it in a blender and fed it to pigs.

Well not literally, of course.

But the pain is still there, albeit duller than before. Now that I have Alexis, the pain is almost like a distant memory. Just like I suspected, her eyes are cold and detached. She doesn't even look relieved that her brother is actually alive…well sort of.

I know that when I mentioned it on that _day, _she didn't believe me one bit. Now that her brother is actually in front of her in all his living, dead glory, she doesn't even bat an eyelash. It's like she could care less about it.

Oh yeah, I forgot, she's an emotionless bitch now.

Jeremy pulls away from her once he realizes that she's not hugging him back. The hurt consuming his facial features and eyes, make me want to snap her neck. After everything baby Gilbert went through, he doesn't deserve his _sister _treating him like he's nothing more than gum stuck to the bottom of her boot.

"Well, well, well, it seems someone's been shopping at Sluts R us?" I say, looking her over with thinly concealed disgust. Her whole outfit screams Katherine Pierce, except even sluttier. She's wearing black boots, which look like they would be found on a hooker. Her black skirt is barely covering her ass. I'm positive that if she sat down, or bent down that people would be getting a full view of what she most definitely would offer.

She's wearing a blood red corset top that pops out her cleavage.

She just cocks her head at me, her eyes looking me up and down. "Well Damon, you haven't changed a bit, still charming as ever." She says, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh honey, I think you got the wrong brother. I'm the dick, that drunk ass over there is your Prince Charming." She doesn't even take her eyes off of me to look at Steffy McDrunkerson over by the car.

"So, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" I ask her.

"A little birdy told me that the Salvatore's were back in town. I thought I would stop by and cause a little mayhem."

"Well, you see Elena. Nobody wants you here anymore, so I suggest you just go back to whatever continent you came from and leave us alone."

"Well Damon, I take that as an invitation." She says, a smirk gracing her angelic features. "Elena you are going to stay away from Mystic Falls." I grit out, not wanting her within a mile of my Alexis.

"You see Damon, I'm bored. I'm in need of some entertainment and going back to Mystic Falls might just be entertainment enough. I mean it was never a dull moment with you Salvatore's"

"Elena now isn't the best time to come back. Can't you just stay away for awhile? Please." Jeremy begs, knowing that a big pile of shit will hit the fan if Elena goes back to Mystic Falls. Just because I'm not at Elena's throat right now, doesn't mean Alexis won't be.

She has proven to be volatile when it comes to me and Elena going to Mystic Falls and fucking with our lives, when the wedding is only in a couple of weeks will really piss Alexis off.

Elena looks like she's contemplating Jeremy's plea. For a split second, I hope that somewhere deep down inside that emotionless body of hers, that she'll listen. That she'll find that little shred of humanity for Jeremy and do this for him…for us.

"No, I can't. I've been away for far too long already. Jeremy I'm a little hurt that you don't want to hang out with your long lost sister." Elena mocks him, her cold eyes showing no warmth for her baby brother.

"Elena-"

"See you boys in Mystic Falls." Elena cuts Jeremy off. With that said, she turns around on her heels and vamp speeds away.

"Damn it!" I shout.

"I'm sorry Damon, I tried." Jeremy says in a somber voice.

"I know you did kid, but she's just too far gone. We need to get back to Mystic Falls, now." I say, running over to the car. I'm quite surprised that Stefan and Klaus missed the whole altercation. They both must have gotten into the back seat when we were talking to Elena because now they're both passed out.

Jeremy jumps into the passenger seat and I jump into the driver's seat.

"What do you think Elena's going to do when she finds out about Alexis?" Jeremy asks in a whisper, turning his head to look out of the window. I shrug my shoulders, before I realize he can't see.

"I don't know kid. I'm planning on being there before we have to find out."

I just hope Alexis doesn't do anything rash if we don't get there in time.

**A/N: So there you go. Now don't be mean if you don't like it. I had to pull an all nighter to get that finished for you all, so if don't judge to harshly...And if it will make you any nicer...It's my birthday today :) **

**Reviews are like a shirtless Damon to me...Okay nothing beats a shirtless Damon, but you get the point :)**

**Tara xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: So...as I said before... (Sad face) all Characters belong to L.J Smith and the CW...No matter how much I wish one Damon Salvatore was mine...sigh. **

**What?! An update? What the hell is going on? (Awkwardly looks around) So...I feel inclined to say sorry. Now I know a lot of you don't want excuses, but school was coming to an end and I really needed to focus on that. Test, projects, exams it was all very pressing. Anyway now I am officially done high school! Grade 12 graduate baby...(cough, cough) Sorry. So it's summer now and I'm hoping updates will start coming more frequently. Nobody is probably reading this awfully long note so sorry and...yeah read and stuff. **

* * *

**Elena**

I make it to Mystic Falls in record time.

I made the regular nine hour trip, in only seven hours. I probably broke around a hundred laws to get here before the drunks I left back in the parking lot of the strip club. I'm sure Damon's not far behind, but with my head start, at least I'll have an hour and a half before they arrive. I need to get reacquainted again with this lovely backward town.

Note sarcasm.

I forego the Boarding House for now and make my way straight to the Grill.

I need a drink and the Mystic Grill is the only bar in town that I know of. Also it seems that the best way to get to know the new and…slightly improved Mystic Falls –by the look of it – is to visit the town's hot spot from when I lived here.

By the looks of this place, it seems it still is.

I suppose things haven't changed in well over a hundred and fifty years since my departure. It's actually sort of eerie how much Mystic Falls remained steadfast, unchanging throughout the century.

I finally make it to the Grill and sigh at the packed parking lot. I guess that's to be expected on a Friday night. The Grill looks exactly the same on the outside as it did before; the only difference is the width. It seems to have been expanded, making it into a larger building.

A huge wave of nostalgia washes over me. I grit my teeth in anger at myself and shove the feeling back down the dark hole it came from.

I'm quite surprised at myself that the only thing in a century to make me feel anything was me just having to look at the Grill. When I turned off my emotions, I made sure to lock them in a straight jacket, put them behind reinforced steel bars and lock it with a hundred and fifty padlocks. After all this I obviously made sure to drop it down into the deep abyss of my mind.

One would think that seeing their brother – who they thought was dead- alive, would bring them back from the edge of the emotionless cliff, but it didn't. I guess I was already too deep into the pit of emotionless freedom that it didn't matter to me anymore.

Yet the thing I can't wrap my head around is this one stupid moment. Why? Why did the locks break, the straight jacket open, allowing my emotions to spill out? It's the Grill for crying out loud! It's nothing special.

My mind unwittingly scrolls through a list of memories like a slide show behind my closed lids.

I see all the times Jeremy, mom, dad and I would come here for breakfast, lunch, or supper. How we would talk about nothing and everything. I see myself as a teenager, reluctant to be seen out with them in public, due to the typical parental embarrassment.

I see the days where Matt and I were young and in love, playing pool, having lunch and secretly stealing away from our friends and family to go make out in the hallway leading to the bathrooms.

I see all Caroline, Bonnie and my girl days. Where we would hang out and gossip, talking about cute boys, crushes and all the things teenage girls talk about while eating burgers and fries.

I see all the fights between Jer and I. More than there should have been. There aren't many good memories associated with him here.

I see Stefan. I see the first time we came to the Grill together, Stefan's birthday, our first date, our first fight – albeit fake – and all our long heartfelt conversations.

Then I see Damon. I see the time where I was calling him a psychopath on Stefan's birthday. I see the time where I felt betrayed by Damon, when I learnt of his transgressions in regards to my biological mother. I see the time when I gave him my friendship on a silver platter, telling him not to let me regret it.

I see all the hate filled days where I ignored him at the bar after he killed my brother. I see me slowly starting to let him in again. I see all the times he brought me here to play pool to take my mind of my relentless search for Stefan.

I see him sticking up for me and protecting me against Klaus, putting himself in danger yet again for my sake.

I see the time where I came to him, begging him to teach me how to feed. I remember the euphoria of his velvet nectar touching my tongue, his essence flowing out of him and into me, once again trying to save me.

I feel the emotions bubbling up to the surface. With as much force as I can, I shove it back down and stomp on it for good measures. I will_ not_ give up a century of freedom, just to lose it all because of some stupid memories of a time long forgotten.

_Well sorry to break it to you girly, but you just remembered a time that was supposedly "long" forgotten._

I shake my head in order to clear it. I must be going crazy, because that voice in my head sounded reminiscent of Alroy…

"Ugh! Alroy!"

_Yes __a mhuirnín?_

_"__Get the fuck out of my head! Where the hell are you anyway? You need to be close by in order to use that unfortunate little gift of yours."_

_I wait a minute for him to speak, but there's nothing. _

_"__Alroy!"_

_A mhuirnín you told me to get out of your head…remember?_

_"__Oh shut it smart-ass and tell me where you are." _

_I'm inside what I assume to be the Mystic Grill? It's quite cozy if you ask me. _

_"__Ugh why in the world are you even here?" I ask him, opening up my car door and stepping outside. _

_I wanted to see were my Lena grew up. Nice little hometown you got here. The people are really nice. _

_"__Pft, don't make me laugh. People here are gossips and have nothing better to do with their lives than show up their neighbors." _

_As I walk towards the entrance to the Grill, a couple stares at me like I'm some nutcase that just got out of the looney bin. Well I guess that makes sense, since I'm technically talking to myself. That doesn't stop me though, from sending a cold murderous glare their way. _

_I delight in the way their blood flow speeds up as their heart begins to race in fear. They're smart; their instincts sense a predator nearby. I wonder if I have time for a taste. _

_Now Elena I'm sure Chloe would be terribly disappointed if you chose a snack over her, now wouldn't you agree?_

_I roll my eyes as I glance back at the now retreating couple. I debate internally about the pros and cons of feeding, but the cons out way the pros. Chloe would be one pissed off hybrid if I don't go see her first. _

_I sigh in slight irritation and trek inside. Great so much for getting the lay of the land before Damon and the others get back. _

_When I step inside, I notice that the Grill looks almost exactly the same. The only difference is that the new addition to the building was made into a dance floor. I'm guessing this place becomes a club at night or on weekends. _

_I scope out the place and immediately find Alroy and Chloe sitting in a booth at the far right of the building, away from all other guests. I see that Alroy already has a bottle of bourbon on the table, so I forgo the bar and head straight over to them. _

_"__Hey Roy, how are you doing Chloe." I say, looking only at Chloe. She doesn't look any different then when I last saw her. The only thing that has changed is her dirty blonde hair is pin straight instead of in curls like she usually wears it. _

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Alroy mutters, frowning up at me like I kicked his puppy. I sit down across from them and pop the top off of the bottle. I look into Chloe's light blue eyes and then back at the bottle.

I really don't like meeting these two. When they're with me they always gang up and try to lure me into turning my emotion's back on. Sometimes I feel like hating Chloe for making Alroy into a sappy love struck vampire.

We were just fine before she showed up.

Now she has made it her life's mission to get me to turn my humanity back on. She says it's for Alroy because he needs his friend that he cares so deeply about. I don't believe her. Sometimes I can see it in her eyes, there is another motive. I made the mistake – once again – to bring it up to Alroy. He just laughed it off and said that if I would just turn my emotions on that I would realize not everyone has ulterior motives and that if I would just let myself feel, then I would become good friends with her.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So Lena, I see you took my…information to heart and came to claim your beau back."

"I swear to God Alroy! I already told you he's not my-"

I stop mid sentence and furrow my eyebrows as I think back on what he just said.

_Claim?_

Why would Damon need me to claim him back? Claim him from what?

"What do you mean claim him? Claim him from what?" I ask, slightly puzzled by his wording. None of what he said made sense.

I watch as Chloe smacks Alroy over the back of his head and gives him her signature death glare. I watch as specks of gold splinter along her sky blues. I would feel sorry for him if I could and if I wasn't so hung up on his word choice.

"You didn't tell her before all this? Damn it Alroy this can end up being a disaster!" She shouts/whispers as she folds her arms across her chest. Alroy looks perturbed by this fact and glances around the Grill nervously.

"I didn't think-"

"No you didn't, now shit is probably going to hit the fan! Did you even tell Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Jeremy, Caroline or Alexis?" Chloe asks, or more like demands from him. He looks down at his lap, while his face screws up like a scolded puppy.

"Wait! What the hell are you guys talking about?" I ask, my voice relaying my ire at the situation before me and the secrets flying around. And wait a second…does that mean Alroy _knows _Damon and the others? I thought he was stalking them?

I can't believe he lied to me.

What an asshole.

For a split second I entertain the idea of putting a stake through his heart, or I don't know…just ripping it out, but I reluctantly dispel that thought. Although he's a lying bitch, he's still a valuable ally.

"Elena there is something you need to know." Chloe says, wringing her hands nervously together. Before she can say more, I hear the unmistakable sound of someone's voice that I haven't heard in a century.

I turn around in my seat to look back at the door to the grill and there stands my best friend, well more like ex best friend. She's standing next to a beautiful girl with straight brown hair and muddy brown eyes. My eyes almost pop out when I see my spitting image step into view from behind the two girls.

What the hell?

I turn around and express that same sentiment to Alroy, only with my eyes. He avoids my burning stare and opts to look wide eyed at Chloe. She doesn't look any better as I hear the footsteps of the three amigos get closer.

I remind myself that I'm an emotionless vampire. This shouldn't faze me in the least. Damn it! What is it about this place that keeps cracking at my emotionless wall? This is bullshit!

"Chloe it's so good to see you again sweetie and you too Alroy." Caroline squeals behind me. None of them must have noticed me yet. Well obviously they noticed me, just not my face.

"Oh and who's th-"

An unfamiliar voice says.

"-Elena fucking Gilbert. What in the hell are you doing back here?" My voice says, or well Katherine says. I lift my head to look into the eyes of the three women standing in front of me.

"Well I just decided it was time to come home is all." I say not showing any indication of intimidation because really, Katherine doesn't scare me anymore.

"This is not your home anymore." Caroline whispers, looking down at her feet. I raise my eyebrow at this.

"Ouch Caroline, you wound me." I say sarcastically, watching as her features mar into a grimace. "Good, now why don't you go-"

"-No Katherine, she should stay." The mystery girl says, looking me up and down. I narrow my eyes at her in suspicion. What the hell is this twig bitch up to?

"Really?" Katherine asks, looking confused.

I notice a look of confusion on everyone's face at the table. They all look at this girl as if she's grown three heads and matching tails.

"Sorry whoever you are, but I don't need your permission to stay. This is my town and I can live here or leave here as I please." I state, mildly annoyed at her thinking she can tell me what to do, even if she never said it directly to me.

She ignores what I just said and hold out her hand for me to shake. I look at it as if it will somehow transform into a wooden stake and pierce me in the hand.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." She says, giving me a sickly sweet smile. I look over at the others, who all have anxious expressions on their faces. What the hell is wrong with these people?

"My name is Alexis" she says. Her hand is still extended in the air between us, hanging there for my own to grab it.

I slowly reach up to place my hand in hers, not trusting this mysterious stranger one bit. Her next words prove to be the exact reason why I know I shouldn't trust her.

"I'm Damon's fiancée."

* * *

_a mhuirnín: means Darling in Irish, I think...  
_

**A/N: Uh Oh...That's not good! What the hell is going to happen next...Seriously though, I don't even know. I write this as it comes. Shit. Anyway as I said up above I'm sorry for the long wait, but now that I'm done school, I'm hoping updates will come more frequently. I would like to thank ****Danni1989 my beta because she is just awesome! She got this chapter beta...ed? Even though she's in the midst of a flood. **

**Now don't make me beg...cause I will. I'm not below begging. Please, oh please leave a review (puppy dog face)**

**Tara xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey...Remember me? Yeah...so I'm sorry for being M.I.A. for a while. I didn't think my summer was going to be as busy as it has been. I expected to be able to give this story my full attention now that school is out...but that seems to be proving troublesome. I did however find some time to write the next chapter and I made sure it was longer than all the others because I felt really, really bad.**

**I hope you all enjoy and a special thank-you to my Beta Danni1989 for looking it over and helping me with my anxiety problem over this. **

* * *

**Elena**

I look at this woman, _Alexis _she said her name was. She cannot be serious. Damon engaged? Impossible. He would never get engaged, it's just not..._him. _I look across the table at Alroy and Chloe, my expression surely incredulous.

I try to catch Alroy's eye, but he quite obviously avoids contact by staring down at the table top. I look to my side at Caroline and Katherine. They have no problem making direct eye contact with me. Greenish blue eyes and chocolate brown. A stark contrast yet strong in unity over this farce.

Their eyes glare at me in anger and hate. I understand why from Katherine, I mean she always hated me, but Caroline? I don't know what I've done to deserve her hate...not that I care. I didn't do anything to her before I left.

Well except for stealing her prom dress, being a bitch to her and calling her a monster...but that was so long ago and she should be over it by now, shouldn't she?

I avert my eyes from them and look back over at the brown eyed slut. I spin her words around in my head again.

_Fiancée._

_Alexis _is Damon Salvatore's f_iancée...Pft_ yeah right.

It's almost impossible to stop the bubble of laughter that forces its way up my throat and through my tightly pressed lips. Despite the hysterical laughter that is tricking out of me, I feel a weird sense of worry. I never felt that feeling in a long time, it makes me worry even more due to the fact that I'm worrying.

I try to lock the worry up to get back my emotionless façade, but with the hysterical laughter coming from my treacherous mouth and my worry over the fact that Alroy now looks on at me in pity, now proves it impossible.

"You-You have to be kidding me" I wheeze out, between bouts of laughter. I see Alexis cross her arms, jut her hip and raise her eyebrow through my watery eyes. When nobody speaks, my laughter gradually dies down.

"Elena..." Alroy says, his eyes wary as they look over at me. I feel a weird sensation run through my body. "Come on Alroy seriously? Damon engaged, Damon Salvatore. This is ridiculous." I say, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at this pitiful girl who thinks she's actually engaged to Damon.

"Well, you better believe it..._Elena_. Damon and I are engaged and I'm not going to let some tramp from his past ruin his and my happiness. You left him high and dry, so it's not my fault he moved on and fell in love with me." The she devil says, glaring down at me with thinly-veiled disdain. I stand up immediately, putting myself toe to toe with her.

How dare she.

"Wow Alexis there is no need for that language. Elena is not a tramp." Alroy says, coming to my defence. The atmosphere around us is thick with tension. "Oh so you don't call a girl who strung Damon around for years making him think he had a chance with her, that maybe she'll one day return his love, make-out with him, then crushed that hope by going back to his brother countless times, a tramp?" She hisses at him, her eyes never leaving mine.

I have a strong urge to rip her heart out of her chest cavity, right here in the grill.

"Okay listen bitch. I might have strung Damon along, but I was in love with Stefan at the time. It wasn't my fault that he fell in love with me. I saw him as a friend. Then eventually I started to have strong feelings for him, but I didn't want to betray Stefan. I'm sure you know that whole story. Then I became a vampire and Damon accepted me when no one else would. He taught me how to feed without killing people and how to accept myself and love myself. He guided me and taught me how to be the girl I was before my parents died and so I finally did what my heart wanted and chose him."

I take a deep breath, trying to stay detached as I talk about Damon.

"And anyway I had my emotions off when I left. So I never intentionally hurt him." I lean forward so my mouth is right next to her ear.

"He waited one hundred and forty five years for Katherine, still blindly loving her. Honey it has only been a hundred a fifty years since I've been gone...And he always told me he loved me more than Katherine. A love like that doesn't die." I whisper menacingly in her ear.

"So why don't you fuck off before I rip your heart out of your chest and shove it down your throat." I say, speaking so the whole table can hear. They all go silent, watching our exchange.

I continue to glare at her, waiting for her to reply or do something. I furrow my eyebrows and resist the urge to step back when her eyes turn into pools of liquid onyx.

"What the hell?" I whisper while blinking multiple times, wondering if I'm starting to see things. She looks like a feral animal. I look over my shoulder at Alroy to see if he's seeing this, but he looks unaffected. I look back at her, but her eyes are changed back to their regular (?) chocolate brown.

I'm guessing it's her regular eyes, because I highly doubt black eyes are a regular thing...Well at least for humans, vampires, witches, werewolves and hybrids.

"What's going on here?" A velvety voice asks. I don't take my eyes off of Alexis as she diverts hers from mine and gazes to our left at _him_...Damon.

I know it's him even though I can't see him. His scent gave him away as soon as he entered. He has the most unique musk I've ever smelled, it's a mix between leather, bourbon and just something so explicitly Damon.

"Hey honey, how was your bachelor party?" Alexis ask Damon in a screechy voice. I try not to shudder at the sickly sweetness oozing out of her. I turn towards them, trying not to openly gag as she wraps her arms around his waist and leans up for a kiss.

I scoff at their public display of affection.

"It was fun, so what's going on here?" He answers and then asks, looking at the group of us all congregated at the table.

The fact that he didn't deny that it was his bachelor party just went zooming over my head. "What happened was that your girlfriend over there was just insulting me for no reason at all." I say because technically it's true. All I was doing was just sitting here chatting with Alroy and Chloe and then the bitch just started insulting me.

"I never insulted you little girl, I was just stating facts. It's not my fault that you didn't like them." She says, her voice all snarky.

"Oh really so calling me a tramp was stating facts and not you being some jealous bitch?" I ask rhetorically. She gives me a withering stare.

"I was not jealous. Besides what do I have to be jealous about? Nothing." She states.

"Whoa, whoa. Okay why don't you both just calm down okay." Damon says, putting his body between both of ours. I frown at the fact that in doing this, he put his back to me. I don't know how to take this action. A feeling of insult tries to trickle in, but then the fact that he must trust me enough to be vulnerable to me pushes it away.

It's then that I notice who else came in with Damon.

Stefan, Klaus and Jeremy stand behind Katherine and Caroline, looking on at us. Oh you have got to be kidding me. Seriously? I can't believe my eyes when Stefan wraps his arms around Katherine from behind, giving her a kiss on the temple.

_"I feel nothing for her Elena."_ Yeah, what a bunch of bullshit. I guess I kind of saw it coming. It also didn't surprise me when I saw Klaus do the same with Caroline, God like no one saw that coming from a mile away.

It's than that an overwhelming sense of anger took over my body, one that I haven't felt in years upon years. I forget all about Alexis as the now not so foreign emotion washes over me.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I say, glaring over at Caroline.

Her eyes go wide at my sudden outburst.

Damon turns around to look at me, while holding Alexis' hand. "Oh this is rich, no seriously."

"What are you talking about Elena?" Caroline asks, her voice not as hostile as it was when she was telling me to leave town. I feel Alroy's hand touch my arm, probably trying to calm me down. He must realize why I'm pissed, because he knows all about my life before, every single detail.

"You and him!" I say, pointing between her and Klaus.

She gives me a puzzled look, probably not understanding what has me so pissed.

"You are such a hypocritical bitch!" I shout, forgetting all about the fact that I'm supposed to be emotionless.

Yeah, that definitely did it. She doesn't look so confused any more.

"Elena loo-"

"No! I can't believe you! When I broke up with Stefan so I could be with Damon you were so against it. You said he's a monster that he did so many irredeemable things that it was impossible for me to love him. That Stefan and I were meant to be because Damon was too evil for me. You chose Stefan's side over mine because of your refusal to see past the bad things Damon did. You looked over the fact that Damon saved you, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan and me countless times. That he almost always sacrificed himself for us. You were hung up on what he did to you that you chose Stefan over me. Your best friend that you knew since the sandbox!"

She looks away from me, not able to maintain eye contact.

"You hated Damon for all the bad things he did, yet here you are with Klaus? He was a hundred times worse than Damon could ever be and yet your with him. You looked past all his monstrous acts because you love him right? Well why couldn't you do the same for me? Huh?"

"Elena things happened in the years you were gone, Klaus-"

"Oh what he started acting nice, doing good things. You started to fall in love with him, which made you look over all his past transgressions? Sound familiar?"

"Elena-"

"Fuck you Caroline. You were perfectly fine ruining my happiness, but now that the tables have turned-"

"Okay, everyone just shut up. We're drawing too much attention. Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" Jer says, standing up and motioning to the crowed who are trying to look like they aren't eavesdropping.

"Yes that's a great idea Jeremy, let's all go to the Boarding House." Damon accedes, putting his arm around Alexis' shoulder.

Since no one said anything against me going, I take that as an invitation. I trail behind quietly and distractedly. That little tirade I went on seems to have opened the flood gates to my emotions. Waves after waves of emotion are washing over me, like a tsunami. Grief, despair, anger, self-hate, jealousy and hatred all warring inside me. It is taking everything in me to stand up straight. My eyes burn with repressed tears. God the pain is tearing me up like a shredder.

It was bound to happen, coming back to this town and having all these memories and people show up was bound to do some damage to what was suppose to be my impenetrable wall that hid my emotions. Who would have fucking thought that this would be the straw that broke the camels back, that seeing Caroline with Klaus would be the thing to flip the switch back on.

I stumble as my thoughts drift to my transgressions.

All the people I've killed over the years, all the pointless lays, all the hurtful words I've said, everything is washing over me. My vision starts to go blurry and I have to stop walking and sit down in the booth closest to me.

This is not a place for me to break down in. I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I look up into the warm brown eyes of my baby brother. Oh God, Jeremy!

I was so callous with him.

He looks down upon me with compassion and worry. He has to see it, the emotions warring within me. He opens his arms to me. I waste no time in shooting up and stepping into his embrace. "Oh God, Jeremy." I say in a whimper, the sobs threatening to rip from my tightened throat.

I feel wind whip my hair around and then the cool night air caress my body. I hear Jeremy shushing me as he runs his hand through my hair. The comfort I feel with him holding me, is the catalyst that makes me completely break down.

I'm sobbing wretched sobs.

My whole world seems to be crashing down around me as the years of me being a monster washes over me. I can't take it. The pain is crippling. I don't know where I am or anything. All I know is the feel of my brothers hand caressing my hair and whispering soothing words.

Soothing words that I don't deserve.

Not after everything I've done.

I don't know for how long I've been sobbing. It could have been minutes, hours, days, but eventually they subside. The pain is still there, but the tears just stop. It takes me a while longer to realize that I'm laying down on a soft bed.

I open my bleary eyes, blinking a couple of times to clear them. I sit up and move my legs, so they are dangling off the bed and expand my hearing in order to figure out if there is anyone in the house with me.

I hear light footfalls in what sounds like the room on the other side of the wall to my right. I hesitantly get up and finally key into my surroundings. My breath gets sucker punched out of me at the sight before me. I shouldn't be surprised that this building is still here, I mean practically nothing in Mystic Falls has changed. I guess I'm just more surprised by the fact that I'm in this apartment, after all this time.

I feel the tell-tale pinprick of tears threatening to fall. This is too much.

Too much.

Why would Jer bring me here after I just turned my emotions back on? It's like adding salt to an already festering wound. The pain is almost unbearable. With everything already so raw, this is like torture.

Did he do this on purpose?

Does he want me to suffer more?

No Jer wouldn't do that, there has to be a perfectly logical explanation for why he would bring me to...Ric's apartment.

Although he was dead for quite a while before I turned my emotions off, the pain was always there. I hesitantly step into the room, trying not to cry (even though it seems I shouldn't have any tears left after what happened this morning) as I look at the living room that hasn't changed since the last time I was in here with Ric.

"Great you're up." A voice says from in front of me. I look up to see Jeremy standing behind the island counter. He has the fridge open, a cup in one hand and a bag of blood in the other. I'm surprised I didn't notice him right away since the kitchen is directly in front of the bed.

"Hungry?" He asks holding up the blood bag to show me. I nod my head, not sure my voice would work after all my crying last night. I wouldn't be surprised if it does, I mean with vampire healing and all I shouldn't have a sore throat. Still it doesn't change the fact that I don't feel like talking.

I look at the time on the stove.

10:29pm

Holy shit, I've been out of it for...more than twelve hours.

I look back over at my brother and my jaw goes slack.

His face transforms before my eyes and his canines lengthen. He uses them to rip open the bag. "You're a vampire?" It came out as a question when I meant to make it a statement because obviously he's a vampire. How could he have survived this long looking like a twenty year old? God I feel like such a bitch not knowing how old my brother is. Well not knowing how old he was when he turned that is.

"Yup" is all he says as he pours the red liquid into a white coffee cup that has vampire fangs on it, dripping blood. Then he reaches into the cupboard and takes out another white coffee cup, this time it has a saying in red letters _"bite me." _

"Seriously do you have some kind of vampire style cup fetish?" I wonder, catching a glimpse of more cups with quotes and pictures of vampires on them. He bursts out laughing at this, which I find confusing. "It looks that way, but no. Damon for some reason just loves buying me cups in relation to vampires." He explains, "it happened a couple years after...Bonnie died." He stops talking for a second and I feel guilty for not being there for him throughout all this. I also feel grief over my best friends death. "He did it as a joke and I guess it kind of stuck. I mean whenever he sees one he buys it. Soon I'm going to have to get a storage locker in order to keep them all." He tells me, while putting the cups in the microwave to heat them up.

My mood that was sort of gradually lightening, starts to dampen as he continues to talk about _him_. Jeremy notices immediately and his face morphs into one of remorse. "Elena I-"

"So why did you bring me here?" I ask, cutting him off. He looks down at his hands, probably not knowing what to do with them in this awkward situation. We haven't talked to each other in years, so obviously we don't really know who each other are any more. I feel deeply saddened by that.

"I thought that after your...breakdown that you would rather be somewhere other than...you know...the Boarding House." I nod at that because yes, the last place I want to be right now is there.

The microwave beeps, signalling that the blood is ready to be consumed. He takes them out and hands me the cup that says "_bite me_" on it. We head over to the couch on the far left and sit down. "So after we finish breakfast and you get freshened up, do you want to head over to-"

"No, why don't we just...stay here and get caught up. I've missed so much while I was...you know and I would really like to get to know you again. I missed you Jer." I say,

"I missed you to Lena" he says, putting his left arm around my shoulder and pulling me into a side hug.

"So what have you been up too the past hundred and fifty years?" I ask, trying to get the conversation flowing.

"Oh God, where do I even start? Oh okay I got it. You'll never believe what happened-"

I can't help the tears of joy that slip down my cheeks.

God It's good to be back.

**A/N: So...is it terrible? It's terrible isn't it...I'm having major anxiety issues over this. Please if you hate it...don't be to harsh. I didn't know if having Elena turn her emotions on this chapter is too soon or not...I hope some of you aren't pissed if you wanted to see an emotionless Elena for awhile. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone. Please review, whether it be positive or not...I think I can take it. :S**


End file.
